Dinero
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Ochako no consiguió el promedio suficiente para la beca que pagaría si reinscripción al siguiente curso, pero llorando en el baño, encontró un anuncio muy prometedor: "Las Chicas de Bakugou". (ADVERTENCIA: 18 EXPLÍCITO)


En ese momento, cayó de rodillas sosteniendo el papel en sus manos.

¿Y ahora qué haría? Su promedio no había alcanzado la mínima debido a ese tonto examen de química y no podría pagar la inscripción para el siguiente semestre.

Allí, en la ventanilla de recepción, donde extendían las boletas, quiso llorar. Fue bueno haber sido la última, que alguna manera sopesaba la probabilidad de no obtener el mínimo, más ¿qué haría?

No hubo de otra: salió de la oficina y se perdió entre los demás estudiantes, internándose en los baños para ahogar entre llantos silenciosos.

Sus padres hacían esfuerzos para que ella pudiera terminar la escuela media superior en otra ciudad y poder tener mejor desempeño en una universidad local, pero se valía de su beca para las inscripciones de nuevo semestre. Aquel era el penúltimo que debería pagar.

Se deslizó hasta sentar en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro entre las rodillas. Cansada, asestó un golpe con la cabeza detrás de ella y un anuncio estaba pintado frente a ella con marcador rojo:

"Las chicas de Bakugou", era el título. Bakugou era el apellido de un chico de su clase, bastante adinerado y que sabía, tenía una vida muy "social", por decirlo de alguna forma.

El anuncio continuaba:

"Fotos = $

Oral/masturbasión = $$

Acoztón = $$$"

Le pareció ridículo por las faltas de ortografía, pero, mordiéndose los labios, obtuvo su pequeño teléfono y tomó una foto de la pared, enviándolo al número del chico.

No tardó la respuesta, más no fue lo que ella esperaba: "¿Quién eres?"

"Uraraka, de tu clase", respondió.

Pensó que enviaría respuesta inmediata pero la pantalla de su móvil se apagó a los dos minutos y otro más, timbró: "veme después de clases detrás de los salones".

Los colores se le subieron a la cara: faltaba una hora para el término.

Volvió al aula y aunque pensó que Bakugou le dirigiría la vista con sorna, él no se inmutó ante su presencia.

Llegó a su asiento, pensando en lo que haría, rozando sus rodillas en nerviosismo. Pasó con rapidez la hora y cuando el timbre sonó, se irguió de inmediato, nerviosa, y corrió al baño de nuevo. Por la carrera, su respiración se hizo pesada. Sentía las mejillas rojas y la infinita necesidad de refrescarse. Tomó agua fría del lavabo y sin cuidado mojó allí su rostro y cabello: necesitaba relajarse en verdad y afrontar que estaba en problemas y debía solucionarlos.

Lanzó un último suspiro y anduvo con la cabeza en alto y las mejillas sonrojadas todo el camino hacia detrás de las aulas.

El rubio ya la esperaba allí, rascando su nuca.

No hubo saludos, sólo un escueto "¿Eres Uraraka?" y ella asintió.

"Quiero saber más de ese anuncio", pidió Uraraka, apretando la correa de su bolso.

Bakugou, que estaba sobre el muro, rascó su nuca una vez más y le habló: "es sencillo: te pago diez dólares por diez fotos tuyas en ropa interior, quince si son desnuda; veinte y cinco dólares si me das sexo oral o me masturbas, y cincuenta si nos acostamos."

Se sonrojó aún más, erizándose por lo que acababa de escuchar.

No pudo procesar la información tan rápido, y Bakugou lo notó, bufando y golpeando su hombro cuando pasó a su lado: "tienes mi número si necesitas el dinero."

Le costó recuperarse de aquello, pero logró desertar y andar a su departamento donde vivía sola.

Sentó en su cama, con la misma hoja de boletas de hacía unas horas, mirando el precio de la inscripción: ochenta y cinco dólares.

Tendría que hacerle de todo a Bakugou si quería pagar el semestre.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla: se iba a prostituir con un niño rico sólo para poder estudiar.

Alcanzó su móvil y mandó otro mensaje a Bakugou: "te enviaré fotos, te masturbaré y nos acostaremos".

Tiró el teléfono a un lado, recostando en la cama y quedando dormida sino hasta entrada la tarde. Vio la hora en el móvil, perdida por las sombras que ya se delineaban, y sin querer realmente, abrió el mensaje en respuesta de Bakugou:

"Perfecto. El sábado hay clases por la mañana, después de esas clases iremos a mi casa. Te tomarás fotos con mi móvil: la cámara del tuyo es una mierda."

El sábado. Ese día era jueves por la tarde.

Uraraka se cubrió la cara con la almohada: ¿por qué tan rápido?

"Uno... Dos... Tres...", se movía al compás de la instructora de los ejercicios.

Se acercaba el festival escolar y los grupos se preparaban con rutinas todos los sábados. Pero aquel sábado era más caluroso que cualquiera antes: Bakugou no le quitaba la vista de encima y sabía porqué. Se notaba en sus ojos la excitación que llevaba de sobra.

Y fue a peor el día: se terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Cuando todos comenzaban a retirarse, él esperaba en la puerta del salón. Bajó la cabeza cuando lo notó, y cuando pasó a su lado, comenzó a caminar a la par de ella. Aquello era humillante: sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, como si supieran que estaba vendiendo su virginidad.

"No te preocupes", le susurró Bakugou en voz ronca, "lo que suceda entre nosotros, se queda entre nosotros".

Tragó saliva: ¿tan malo era aquello que se debía guardar en secreto?

Caminaron algunas cuadras hacia un barrio adinerado. Alcanzaron un hogar de tres pisos y a Uraraka se le fue el aliento cuando entraron a la habitación de Bakugou: una cama enorme, increíblemente limpio y ordenado, con cierto olor masculino y algunos afiches de películas de héroes.

Bakugou dejó caer su mochila al pie de la cama, sacándose los zapatos y tirándose de lleno en la cama: "¿serán fotos desnuda o en ropa interior?"

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando, y con vez trémula, aclaró: "en ropa interior".

"Qué mal", le susurró, "de ser desnuda sólo tendrías que quitarte la ropa". Lo vio acercarse al borde la cama y de debajo de ella, obtuvo una bolsa de plástico, tendiéndosela: "en ea puerta está el baño: póntelo".

A Ochako le dio un escalofrío con esas palabras, pero ya estaba en la boca del lobo, ¿qué más le daba? Aferró la bolsa con los dedos y dejando su bolso a un lado de la puerta, encaminó al tocador: aquello debía ser una broma.

Encaje, rosa pastel, con holanes: un conjunto de pantaleta rosado y sostén con moños que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero... Le quedaba extrañemente bien.

Se miró al espejo: parecía una de esas modelos de lencería. Hasta cierto punto se veía hermosa: sus caderas, sus pechos, incluso le sacó una sonrisa a su reflejo. Mas se terminó la felicidad cuando recordó lo que debía hacer con ello. Le decayó el ánimo mientras salía del vestidor, y al hacerlo, el viento le tiró la bolsa de plástico que derramó sobre el suelo un collar de encaje.

Lo tomó en sus manos y sonriendo, se lo colocó. Incluso decidió tomarse el cabello en una coleta corta, dejando sus dos mechones libres.

Tal vez, después de todo aquel episodio, pudiera considerar su propio estilo de moda.

Apresuró sus pasos a la puerta, porque si debía hacerlo, quería que fuera rápido. Se lo venía repitiendo: "fotos, tocar, se corre y me voy".

Anduvo el pasillo a paso lento, perdiendo la mirada en el suelo de madera que a cada paso aminoraba el sonido de su entrada.

La luz en la habitación de Bakugou iluminaba más de lo que se podía creer en esa tarde donde el sol no se había postrado ni un ápice. Y sin embargo, aunque regara luz en su camino, no le daba calma ninguna.

Tocó con los nudillos la puerta, anunciando su llegada, de la misma manera en que había caminado, entró a la habitación.

Él se encontraba de espaldas, con el torso desnudo: se había retirado la camisa sudada por el ejercicio en la escuela. Desprendía un olor penetrante, cargado de hormonas masculinas en pleno cambio adolescente.

Nunca había visto realmente a Bakugou hasta ese momento: tenía la espalda ancha, cada músculo de la espalda delineado bajo su piel y algunos moretones y cicatrices le decían que él se ejercitaba de forma ruda, como rudo era su olor, su cabello rapado en la nuca y las facciones de un perfil que aunque anguloso, era sin duda fuerte, tonificado, todo un hombre entre los compañeros de preparatoria.

¿Aquel era quien le quitaría la virginidad?

Parecía que tenía mucha experiencia para su edad, pero tal vez eran sólo imaginaciones suyas y era sería de las pocas afortunadas que sería llevada a la cama por esa bestia adolescente de cuello grueso, de mirada fúrica y de manos que parecían que podrían romperla de sólo entrar en contacto con su piel.

Llevo una mano a su vientre bajo: ¿realmente le estaba excitando la idea de tener sexo con Bakugou?

En cuanto la vio se permitió una expresión de sorpresa: esos ojos ariscos ahora se perdían en admiración a cada vuelta en las curvas de Ochako.

Por inercia, trató de cubrir sus senos y el monte de Venus con sus manos, pero Bakugou se levantó de la cama, andando hacia ella y tomando su mano, le indicó que diera una vuelta en su sitio.

"Hermosa", susurró casi en su oído, y al terminar de girar, atrapó sus labios y cintura.

Uraraka lo apartó de golpe, sorprendida. Él, en cambio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro: "oye: que te esté pagando por esto, no quiere decir que sea el único que lo va disfrutar".

No le devolvió la mirada, limpiando discretamente sus labios.

Bakugou estaba pagando por varias primeras veces: la primera vez que alguien la vería desnuda; la primera vez tocando a alguien más; y su primera vez sexual, pero había guardado la esperanza de que su primer beso no tendría valor monetario.

Quería llorar y correr, pero en su lugar le tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia la cama.

Bakugou se recostó de nuevo, obteniendo su teléfono en la mano mientras Ochako se arrodillaba a su lado sobre el lecho.

"Sólo serán diez fotos, ¿entendido?", pensó que dijo aquello para calmarla, para hacerle saber que él no se propasaría más allá del acuerdo.

Asintió, y sólo se quedó de piedra.

"¿No te vas a mover?", inquirió Bakugou en un tono más calmado del que Ochako esperaría. En respuesta, sólo se enderezó un poco, dándole la mirada a la cámara. "En serio, mujer", reclamó Bakugou, "el día que más hermosa te ves es el día que más pena tienes."

Mordió su labio y se sonrojó. ¿Desde cuándo él hacía esos comentarios? Lo escuchó lanzar un gruñido de exaspero y se acercó a ella de forma brusca. Se cubrió los senos por inercia, cerrando los ojos en vergüenza pero en cambio, Bakugou le había bajado a penas un tirante del sostén.

A Ochako le saltó una mirada de sorpresa por ese acto meditado, atrapando ese lucir con la cámara de Bakugou.

Se detuvo a mirar la foto y soltó una exclamación de admiración: "¡esta foto es mejor que el porno!"

Que dijera eso la hizo sonrojar, pero la domó la curiosidad y alcanzó la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Bakugou: tenía razón.

Con esa mirada tierna, inocente y sus curvas, se creaba un contraste que cualquiera quisiera poseer en sus manos.

Bakogou le pidió, entonces: "¡posa más! ¡Aún faltan nueve fotos!"

No supo cómo hacerlo. Sólo movió su cabeza un poco, provocando que un mechón de cabello se cayera en el canalillo de los pechos. Movió la mano para retirarlo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Bakugou le gritó: "¡Alto!", tomó una foto y le dijo después: "continúa".

¿Así de fácil era modelar? Hacía menos de un minuto le faltaban diez fotos, y ahora ocho.

Enderezó los hombros, ladeó la cabeza y su cabello acarició su piel.

"Perfecto", le admiró Bakugou tomando la tercera foto.

Quiso ser atrevida y se levantó un poco, acercándose a cámara: aquello comenzaba a gustarle.

Las fotos fueron un poco más rápido, ahora Uraraka se sentía en confianza y cuando quedaban dos fotos, bajó los tirantes de su sostén. Él soltó un siseo excitado: "un poco más abajo...", dejó las palabras en el aire mientras, bajo la mirada de Uraraka, deshizo su cierre y comenzó a masajear su erección, viendo a través del lente de la cámara.

Dejó de lado el teléfono un instante para obtener su pene lejos de las ataduras del pantalón. Su mano hizo el camino desde abajo hacia arriba, sin vergüenza masturbándose con Ochako enfrente. El sonrojo le creció, pero no evitó mirar con curiosidad su miembro.

Cruzó por su mente la típica pregunta del tamaño, si aquello le cabría, y se dejo que un hombre no tendría el tamaño propicio si no sería para poder satisfacer a una mujer.

Mejor era quitarse de pensamientos y tratar de disfrutar el momento, se dijo.

De todos modos, ya estaban en ello y Ochako sería pagada por ese acto. Algo en ella se había roto, y eso era la muralla de intimidad entre Bakugou y ella: ella estaba casi desnuda, él tenía el miembro de fuera.

En pocos minutos, no sería más que un sólo cuerpo.

Y viendo lo dotado de su anatomía, sabía que si se lo proponía, lo iba disfrutar.

Así que tomó la iniciativa, tomando con un poco de valor la mano de Bakugou para echarla lejos del miembro, y bajando aún más su sostén, colocó el pene entre sus pechos bajo la mirada de Bakugou: "aún falta una foto", susurró.

Al principio no se movió, puesto que estaba sorprendido, pero más era la excitación por la imagen, así que asió su teléfono, apuntó a ella, y el sonido inundó por última vez la habitación.

Entonces, Ochako aprisionó el miembro entre sus pechos, sabiendo que había terminado la sesión de fotos y procedía dónde tendría que tocarlo.

Para esas alturas, ella entendía bien que hacerse de vergüenza no le ayudaría en nada, por el contrario:sería más difícil, y teniendo en cuenta que debía darle placer, la iniciativa propia parecía no incomodarle.

Soltó un suspiro, mirando el pene: no había visto uno más allá de las ilustraciones de escuela y alguna que otra vez en pornografía, y ahora tenía uno de verdad entre sus senos, viendo cómo la coloración rojiza de la piel subía y bajaba movida por sus pechos, descubriendo y cubriendo el glande, observando el pequeño orificio.

En uno de esos movimientos, mirando el miembro, notó una corta gota transparente salir por el orificio.

Le dedicó una fijación con la mirada, sólo observando unos instante lo que era la fascinación del cuerpo masculino: lo que provocaba unos cuantos movimientos y la excitación.

Era incluso tierno, porque Bakugou siempre estaba a la defensiva y si lo veía en ese momento, sabía que lo encontraría derrotado. Y todo por esa pequeña gota de preseminal.

Sonrió, enternecida.

Bajó el rostro aún más, y haciendo un pequeño movimiento, limpió la gota traslucida con la lengua.

Sintió a Bakugou tensarse debajo de su toque, y lo miró, jugando con el orificio de su miembro, haciendo círculos sobre él con su apéndice húmedo, lamiendo lo sensible que se notaba el glande descubierto.

Él contuvo el aliento, mantenido en su mirada una mueca de extrañeza ante sus acciones pero cuando Ochako se atrevió a obtener en su boca la cabeza entera y succionar de ella, el rubio tiró la cabeza hacia, jadeando, usando el antebrazo para cubrir sus ojos, y después, sin saber qué pasaba con su propio cuerpo, retiraba la mano, cerraba los ojos, apretaba el puño, alaba las sábanas, y se removía tan errático como su respiración.

Y Ochako se sintió poderosa.

Sintió que ella mandaba sobre él.

Que todos los hombres podían ser ariscos, malhumorados, tales como Bakugou, pero que siempre serían débiles a las artes amatorias que una mujer poseía.

"Basta", le escuchó y aceptó dejar su trabajo de senos y lengua, "si continúas, terminaré en tu boca. Será mejor que pasemos a lo siguiente."

Bakugou se abalanzó sobre ella, do mando sus labios. Fuera el segundo beso que se daban, Ochako intentó seguir el paso, imitando las acciones del rubio y acariciar como él en cada arremeter labial.

Alcanzó el miembro, tomándolo y continuar masturbándole, pero en respuesta él la obligó a rescostarse en las sábanas, retirando su mano del miembro: "si me corro antes del sexo, no te pagaré por el acostón".

"Puedo esperar a que recargues energías", se atrevió a responder, "te puedes correr dos veces."

Torció el ceño: "yo pago, yo decido", sentenció, alejando de ella para dirigir la mirada abajo, a su entrepierna. Alcanzó las rodillas y las abrió, revelando la pantaleta de color rosa con una mancha húmeda enmedio de la tela.

"Estás mojada", metió un dedo entre la tela y la piel de Ochako, tocando por dentro de la prenda la mancha, "¿qué te mojó? ¿Mamarla, acaso?"

Bajo su toque, la valentía se desvaneció, pero no lo evidenció: "sí: tener tu pene en la boca me excitó".

Bakugou exhaló con fuerza.

"Entonces yo también quiero excitarme".

Bajó entre las piernas de Ochako, haciendo a un lado la pequeña prenda, fue directo a cobijar el botón entre sus labios.

Ochako cerró las piernas en torno a la cabeza de Katsuki, arqueando la espalda y apretando las sábanas con las manos, pero pronto atrapó los cabellos rubios, mientras Katsuki jugaba, acariciando el clítoris con la lengua.

Abrió las piernas con dificultad, para bajar aún más y llegar a su entrada, como intentando limpiar la zona de cualquier rastro de sus jugos, comiéndolos, dejando los vellos públicos encrespados húmedos.

"Bakugou...", jadeó cuando volvió a jugar con su clítoris, "sigue... así...", movió su cadera, buscando más de la lengua, buscando el orgasmo.

De pronto, sus paredes se apretaron unos instantes, para liberarse dentro de ella el placer que Bakugou le estaba estaba dando.

Llegó justo sobre la boca del rubio, robándole la respiración.

Su cuerpo quedó tenso, los dedos de sus pies se doblaron y lo único que podía hacer, era jadear de un nombre: "Katsuki... Katsuki..."

Abrió sus piernas de par en par, y mientras ella sentía su orgasmo aún en el cuerpo, le retiró por completo la pantaleta.

Se sacó los pantalones que quedaban, lo interior, y acercó su miembro a punzante entrada.

Sabiendo que ella estaba relajada, acarició con su pene el mismo clítoris, provocando que su cadera saltara como acto reflejo.

Apuntó a la entrada, y sin muchos miramientos, se insertó en ella, rompiendo la tela.

Ochako despertó de su placer entonces, soltando un quejido de dolor.

Apretó las sábanas y sintiendo las lágrimas querer comenzar, pero Bakugou le atrapó los labios antes de que pudiera decir algo. Abrazó su figura, esperando y con el beso tratar de aminorar la sensación de dolor.

Sintió cómo alrededor de su miembro, las paredes se relajaron, dejando que él se tomara la oportunidad de ver un poco a la entrepierna: "no sangraste", comentó.

Ochako irguió el cuerpo, observando la escena: sus labios mayores estaban abiertos, con el miembro de venas marcadas entre ellos, la mitad insertado en su cuerpo.

"¿Sin condón?", susurró, tímida.

"Quiero que la sientas un poco", respondió, "si me dices que no te gusta de esta manera, me lo pondré".

Asintió, porque de verdad que sí se sentía bien después de un tiempo.

Bakugou tomó por debajo de los muslos a Ochako, posicionando los muslos en su caderas, y comenzó la penetración lentamente, buscando, viendo si Ochako reaccionaba diferente en algún momento.

Bajo su mirada, las mejillas se incendiaron, la respiración le volvía a faltar y llegó un punto en donde tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, ofuscada porque él había golpeado un punto que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Se permitió gemir, soltar y aguantar la respiración, arrugar las sábanas con las manos, y llamar por más: "allí, Katsuki... más duro..."

No sólo ella se escuchaba: el rubio contenía la respiración, gruñía y exhalaba con pesadez: "¿te gusta?", susurró, demostrando que aunque era joven, tenía un cierto orgullo de hombre en el sexo. Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, obteniendo un ángulo diferente para hacer de su penetración más profunda, "dime que te gusta".

Ochako lo recibió con las piernas apretadas a su cadera, moviendo el vientre para intentar tenerlo lo más profundo posible. Tenía razón: se sentía de los mejor, teniendo su cabeza dura presionando ese punto que le dejaba asfixiada: "me gusta... me gusta mucho", aprisionó el cuello con los brazos, apretando su cuerpo con el suyo en un intento de sentirlo más.

Bakugou movía su cadera, golpeando su piel contra la de Ochako, en un movimiento que había empezado suave y que ahora movía la cama, empujando a Ochako, golpeando sus testículos contra los glúteos de la chica, disfrutando de los quejidos, del rebotar de la cama, de lo caliente que se estaba poniendo su cuerpo e incluso, de esa prisión que anunciaba el segundo orgasmo de la castaña, apretando su pene aún duro: "en serio: ¿Un segundo orgasmo? Sí que eres una caliente", dijo, aunque no tenía cara con qué decirlo, porque sus mejillas estaban rojas, el cabello húmedo de sudor y su cadera se movía por inercia sin mandarlo.

Salió de ella, tendida en las sábanas. La tomó de las caderas, girándola, poniendo su trasero a disposición suya: "¿Será qué...?", dejó las palabras en el aire, abriendo los glúteos redondos y con una última caricia en su miembro, se perfiló en el recto, abriéndolo, penetrando profundo en él y sacándole un grito de dolor a Ochako, que olvidó su placer.

Bakugou la calló, colando dos de sus dedos en la boca, mientras ponía su cuerpo sobre el de ella, aplastándola.

Continuó la penetración, sintiendo lo estrecho que era tanto como su vagina. Retiró los dedos, alcanzando su boca y robándole un beso que no la dejó gritar por el placer después de acostumbrarse. Los mismos dedos, húmedos, fueron a parar al interior de la vagina, masturbándola mientras Bakugou terminaba dentro del recto, soltando cualquier movimiento en el cuerpo de Ochako, dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo torturado por los orgasmos.

Bakugou logró hacerse a un lado, acostándose. La castaña aún no se movía después de aquello, así que la atrapó de la cadera y la aló a su lado, besando su nuca en un intento de que reaccionara.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, no de llanto, sino de la ofuscación del sexo. Colocó el mentón en el hombro de Bakugou, quien le robó otro beso.

Se giró un poco, sacando de su buró un billete de cien dólares: quince más de lo que habían acordado.

"Fue de lo mejor", le dijo Bakugou, dejando el billete en la almohada. "Pero... Quiero hacer otro trato contigo."

Sólo le sostuvo la mirada: el semblante de Katsuki no era más una mirada arisca, sino una tranquila, expectante incluso.

"¿De qué se trata?", soltó con esfuerzo.

Katsuki dejó salir una sonrisa: "Quiero que seas mi novia."

Le recorrió un escalofrío. No se lo esperaba.

Sin embargo, soltó un sonrisa: "eso te saldrá caro."

Escuchó su risa, girando por completo para abrazar su cadera: "lo vales."

Extra.

"Katsuki... Katsuki...", susurró anunciando su orgasmo. Movió la cadera en respuesta inconsciente desde de aquello.

Bakugou extrajo sus dedos, lamiendo de ellos los jugos de su novia: "eres deliciosa".

Ochako no pudo reprimir el sonrojo: un mes siendo novios y aún se sentía avergonzada cada vez que decía algo lindo después de masturbarla en la azotea de la escuela.

Luego de terminar aquella su primera vez, después de los besos y aceptar ser su novia, no pudo negar que todo fue extraño: primero salir de la cama, llegar siquiera a la puerta fue difícil, y más asegurarle a Bakugou que podía llegar ella sola a su departamento, que no era necesario que la acompañara.

Entonces, ya en su habitación, sintió escalofríos cuando el semen de Bakugou tipo que salir de entre sus glúteos, y aunque eso fue vergonzoso, sintió más vergüenza en él cuando se lo vio el lunes, en la puerta de entrada, esperando por ella.

Era temprano, y sin nadie cerca, la tomó de la mano, yendo juntos al aula. Ochako sentó en su lugar respectivo, Bakugou aló una silla y estuvo a ella abrazado hasta que sintió los pasos de los primeros compañeros.

Las idas a la azotea comenzaron como dos semanas después, cuando los besos fueron insuficientes y Ochako quería tocar a Bakugou y Bakugou quería tocar a Ochako.

Bakugou abrió la puerta de la azotea: "ayer fuiste tú primero; hoy voy yo", mencionó y Uraraka asintió.

Fue primero y después de unos segundos, le siguió. Bakugou le había dicho que quería esperar un poco a limpiar su nombre de "Las Chicas de Bakugou" para evitar habladurías y ser formalmente novios, por eso se escondían.

Lo vio entrar al aula. Detuvo unos instantes en el pasillo, y luego entró, sólo para verlo inclinado en el lugar de su amigo Kirishima, pero lo que llamó su atención fue ver sus amigas alrededor del lugar de Momo, una de las chicas más lindas de la generación.

"¿Qué sucede?", llegó hasta allí Uraraka.

Una de las chicas se volteó con cara compungida: "¿Recuerdas el concierto al que Momo quería ir? El de BTC. Pues planeaba vender unas fotos a Bakugou pero él se negó, y ahora Momo no tiene cómo ir."

"¡Es la próxima semana!", berreó Momo, "¡No podré ahorrar lo suficiente!", y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos.

"No creo que sea demasiado dinero, Momo", habló Tsuyu por encima de las demás, "recuerda que a Bakugou no puedes sacarle más de cincuenta dólares."

Y aquello llamó la atención de Uraraka: "¿por qué no más de cincuenta?", y calló que ella le había sacado más de ochenta y cinco.

"Es que tú no sabes, ¿verdad?", Aishido habló, "es porque eres demasiado inocente para siquiera hacerlo", y en la mente le pasó todo lo que hizo ese día.

"Bakugou paga un dólar por dos fotos, diez por usar tu mano, y veinte por acostarte con él", dijo Tsuyu, que si bien dudaba que ella misma hubiera pasado por la cama de Katsuki, sí era lo suficiente observadora para saber los precios del rubio.

"Pero para qué necesitas saber, Uraraka", se burló una tercera chica, "con tu beca de cerebrito nunca te quedarás sin dinero", y las demás se rieron, incluso Momo.

No dijo nada al respecto, pero se dio media vuelta, notando la mirada de Katsuki sobre ella, más fue a su asiento, enfuruñada.

Su móvil timbró y los corazones en el nombre le indicaron quién era: "¿Qué sucedió con tus amigas?", decía el texto.

"Luego te cuento, pero responde algo: ellas dicen que nunca pagas más de cincuenta, ¿por qué a mí me ibas a pagar hasta ochenta y cinco?"

Tardó varios segundos la respuesta, sin atreverse a voltear al rubio: "ya te lo dije: vales mucho. Y para mí, vales más que cualquier chica", leyó y sintió una sonrisa aflorar en su rostro, más alguien aló hacia atrás su silla y empujándola, se le sentó en las espaldas, abrazando su cintura y sintiendo una respiración caliente en su oído: "por ti, daría todo lo que tengo", le dijo Bakugou.


End file.
